yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Kasihana News Report Ark 5 (7/21/13)
August 15 2152 News The tall solid black cameras were switched on, in a slightly curved line next to a small television screen that stood on a tripod, both the cameras and the screen were facing the same direction, forward, as the whole place was surrounded by bright lights and silver screens that had only dramatically increased the brightness of the room as the already strong light reflected against the smooth silver screens of the reflectors. A young girl with soft pale purplish white curls stood off in the corner behind the crowd of lights and cameras dressed in a pastel purple collared shirt rolled to the elbows with a black skirt with a hem that landed right above her knees. appearing to be a little out of her comfort she stood at the side next to a man in a suit who was gently pushing her towards the desk in the middle of the room that appeared to be glowing from the amount of lights being shined onto that spot. With one last slight push she stumbled out from the line of equiptment and timidly walked towrds the desk taking a seat behind it as a staff member with a black head piece attatched to her head had placed a small packet of paper and a glass of water in front of her. She looked through the individual sheets of paper one last time before the director behind the camera gave the signal, cueing her to get ready. Straighening up her posture she sat up with her back straight with the sheets of paper laid flat on the surface of the desk, a soft smile appeared on her pink lips while a staff member was pushing some of her curls to the front before running off to the side. As a bright little red light appeared on the side of the heavy camera, she looked directly at it as she was instructed to do and in a soft but clear voice, she began, The Weather Bill Bixy sues pizza joints "Good morning Kasihana city, Today is August 15, 2152, My name is Vexxen Zaels and I will be your new anchorwoman for Kasihana City news on channel 7. After more than a week of brutal humidity and heat, It will be a more forgiving day for the citizens of Kasihana city as it is expected to rain all throughout the day and night leading into light showers early morning tomorrow. Enjoy the cooler weather while we have it as later on in the week it is expected to be just as hot as last week. Taikin Bank Robbery and Assault In interesting news, a well known business investor, Bill Bixy is sueing multiple pizza joints after not recieving his order. Ichi BonBowski, with the details." The cameras panned to the side do another news reporter who seemed to be much more comfortable than the girl, without a single glance at the sheet of paper in front of him, he recited the topic he was assigned to report " This just in it’s also been reported that million dollar real estate agent, Bill Bixby, has filed a law suit against all the pizza parlors in District 2 of Kasihana city. Reportedly he ordered from an unnamed pizza joint in town one night,and never recived his pizza, even after calling the cell phone of the deilivery guy a multitude of times. He demands 100,000 tanz for loss and personal suffering, and also compensation via free large suprememe pizza’s for a week straight. We recived this quoate from him saying. “I just wanted some fucking pizza, you fucking fuck bitch. Bitch ass mother fucker can’t give me what I fucking want. He can suck a dick or die and suck a duck, you dick riding, duck fucking, cunt mother fucker. Bitch ass.” I gotta tell ya that’s one heck of a way to hate someone." . Police updates on the kidnappings & Kodokuna Hoshi Reopens As the camera panned back, the light back on the face of the girl as the camera had caught a surprised look on her face , her reaction to amount of swearing . she paused for a second or two, "...In other news, What started out as just another day at the Taikin Bank for people who needed to withdrawl money and recieve loans and the morning shift of dedicated workers at their stations quickly took a turn for the worst when ten masked men wearing black clothing from head to toe suddenly barged into the building from both the front and back doors. Their various weapons were raised, their white knuckled grip secure without the slightest tremble. No one wasted time getting down on the ground or ducking behind anything for cover. "It was terrifying." recalled one citizen that was shoved to the ground by one of the burly men. She had been standing near the front of the building talking on her phone. "The man that knocked me over saw that my phone was lit up from me talking on it, so he smashed it with his boot." After the phone was smashed it was said that they demanded everyone to empty their pockets as two of the men went around collecting everything in pillow cases - jewelry, money, cell phones. Purses were even snatched and thrown in as well. One man, the man that most believed o be in charge, was said to be waving his gun around as he commanded the workers to step out from behind their desks to get down with the others in a tightly packed circle that was kept in check by a man that was heavily armed with ammo and a sawed off shot gun. "There weren't many of us in there. . ." said on victim and eye witness. "Maybe around seven or eight of us, not including the few customers we had that morning." Another witness described how four men went behind the desks and proceeded to deactivat any security alert systems before forcing the registers open to grab the money that was neatly stacked inside. Minutes felt like hours as the men gathered every last penny the building had to offer. While the money was gathered, the personal belongings that were taken were sorted - empty bags and cheap looking cell phones in one bag while everything else was thrown into the other. "Those men that watched us were always commenting about the women and their. . assets. It was sickening! One even went so far as to grab one of them and ripped her clothes off right there!" The scene was described as a brutal rape that ended with the woman laying quietly on the ground. "The poor thing. .she faught so hard. .bless her heart." After the men fled the scene, the cops were called using one of the many phones left behind. Anyone who was injured by the abusive villains was looked over on the scene and taken to the hospital if needed. Taikin Bank has been shut down for investigation and it is still unknown if it's ever going to reopen or not.. " "In addition, Police investigators have provided us with an update on the recent kidnappings that have been occuring throughout District 1 for the past month, a pattern was found with the victims as they were all young females around the age of 16- their mid 20's and all of them were noted to hae whiteish silvery hair. The police will continue to investigate the kidnappings, and have issued a warning to all citizens to be careful wherever they are and to immediately report any incidents, sightings or susicious activity to them..." In other news on this rainy but beautiful day in Kasaihana. Are you craving food, not just any type of food. But old time diner food? Hamburgers fries, chicken, even breakfast served around the clock for you night owls? All with a twist of modernism with it? The grand reopening of the Kodokuna Hoshi (Lone Star) diner. After its fall back in 2150. Two years ago, the diner closed its doors completely due to having the entire building in District Two burnt down. Police couldn't determine the cause of the fire, but locals in the area had said it was due to its yakuza ties gone bad. The restaurant is now under new management, and under new protection of the wolf yakuza clan formally known as the Kagemaru. Sources say you could even get a glimpse of the Chairmen, and the famous Geisha's daughter working. Alongside her charity works. The Kodokuna Hoshi has high hopes in restoring honor to its name by the grand reopening, and hopes with opening its doors, it will draw in new customers. If you don't have any other plans, the Kodukuna Hoshi welcomes you with warm hospitality into their restaurant... That concludes the news for this morning, from Kasihana City News, we hope you all have a great day and we hope to see you later tonight when you tune in for our evening news. " Category:Ark 5 Category:News report ark 5